Percy Jackson and the New Olympians vs Gaea
by deathslealth
Summary: The original Olympians have faded so now it leaves Percy and his friends to become Olympians, and fight the battle against Gaea alongside demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter.
1. Faded

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus series. Rick does! This is my first fanfiction story and I will update, so review!**

Percy's POV

I couldn't believe it! The second Titan War is over and the gods emerged victorious! There was a huge party at Camp Half-Blood, and even the Olympians and the minor gods attended. I decided I needed some fresh air so I went out to the beach and sat down in the sand, just staring out into the ocean. This was the only place in the world where I would feel totally calm and at ease. As I sat down I saw dad walk up to me and sit down.

"Hello son, how are you doing?" he asked me. I could see the bags under his eyes and his usual sea green light was now very dull. The Titan war had drained a lot of our parent's energy due to the fact that they had to keep at bay Typhon, the father of monsters.

"Great! Are you all right dad?" I questioned staring firmly.

"Yes, yes, I just have a lot on my plate. Uh, well enjoy the party my son; I believe it's time for the gods to be leaving." He said with a very tired and pale face.

He walked into the Ocean and left me at the beach, just as Annabeth walked over. I noticed her colorless, grey eyes that were beautiful, and that Blonde hair that was near her shoulders.

"How are you doing Seaweed Brain!" she questioned me, laughing as she sat next to me

"Pretty good Wise Girl" I retorted before she could say another comeback.

Thirty minutes later, at 11:30 P.M, Chiron called the party over and called curfew. Annabeth I got up off the sand, and dusted the grains off ourselves, we intertwined hands and walked to our cabins. As we walked to my cabin, I got pats on the back and acknowledgements, from passing campers for a great job on the war. When we got to my cabin, I turned to Annabeth and lightly pushed my lips against hers. As I went inside I swear I thought I heard a sigh. I jumped on my bed crashed for the night.

Annabeth POV (I'm not a girl so this might not be that great)

As Percy and I were walking to our cabins, many campers, new and old came to acknowledge us on saving the world. Many campers whistled at us as we walked to Percy's cabin hand in hand, which made Percy and I blush crimson red equally. When we got to his cabin, he lightly kissed me on the lips, and I responded by leaning in. Humph, He is wonderful, when he went inside I then strolled over to my Cabin, opened the door, and crashed on the first bed I saw.

Poseidon's POV

I was in my Palace, about to sleep with Amphitrite when Hermes flashed in!

"Lord Poseidon, my humblest apologies, but Lord Zeus has called an emergency meeting" he said to me

"No problem at all, I will be coming" I replied dryly.

In fact, the fight with Typhon drained my energy to the point that it hurts to teleport. I told Amphitrite now to wait up and flashed in to the throne room in Olympus. I looked around and saw that all the gods were there. I took a seat in my throne; however I didn't feel the power of the Ocean at my beck and call. All of us, even Aphrodite were too tired to talk to one another before the meeting began.

"Let us start this emergency Council meeting shall we" boomed Zeus over us all. "My daughter Athena has found some information that she has deemed very crucial towards us Olympians."

"And what might that information be?" questioned Hades dryly, half asleep from being deprived of power. After the war Hades and Hestia have received a throne upon Mount Olympus.

"We gods, have a life and death matter with us. We are dying." stated Athena.

"We cannot die! We are immortal, which means that we live forever!" retorted Ares

"No we are not. I now have realized that everything must come to an end. Even us gods. There is no true immortality." Athena replied very tiredly.

People started talking again, and I myself was thinking if this is possible, for we gods have lived for millennia's.

"And do you have any proof" I asked.

"We all are the proof. Have you felt like you were not as strong as you were once before? That is because the power is slowly draining us, until we die." Athena said slowly.

"how long do we have" Zeus asked.

"Two days at most, muttered Athena. Gasps from everyone shot out and people started arguing.

"The world will fall into chaos without Olympians! We must do something!" I said quickly.

"QUIET!" boomed Zeus. "We must find a solution from letting the world fall into chaos."

This is when Athena stood up and said that she had a plan.

"I was reading an ancient book. A book written before the time of gods. It has stuff that Lord Chaos the creator of the void himself wrote. He has stated that this time would come and that we should pass our Godhood down our bloodline." Said Athena. "I say that each god picks a demigod child from Camp Jupiter or Camp Half-Blood and passes the godhood down."

"Since we have no other choice, and the balance of the world as we know it is at stake I shall not put this idea to a vote. We all have two days of life left at most, so Pick who your children by tomorrow. Before we end this meeting, I have an announcement. As King of the Gods, I have received a vision, a vision of Gaea awakening, and she is trying to rebirth her giants."

People gasped even more and people were talking nonstop.

"What will we do?" I asked my brother.

"We will get Chiron to train our future Olympians, and let him know of this threat. Meeting over, you may leave.

All the Olympians flashed out, worried for the world and their life.

Next Day:

Percy's POV:

I heard knocking at my door, Ugh! I don't get to sleep in one day, even after I save the world! I got up put a shirt on and opened the door. There were like fifteen other people in their pajama's looking at me. It was Jason, Nico, Hazel, Reyna, Frank, Annabeth, Will, Piper, the Stoll twins, Thalia, Pollux and Leo.

"What do you want?" I groaned. "It's 8:00 A.M. Can I not sleep in for one day!?" I questioned

"Well Chiron told us to tell you that we all are requested to come to the throne room immediately" said Annabeth who sounded equally as tired.

"What do the gods need with all of us?" I wondered.

"I don't know" Will said in deep thought at my question. I smirked.

The conch horn blew once so we split our separate ways back to our cabins to get ready so we could go eat breakfast.

Chiron's POV:

I walked up the stairs to the throne room. I wonder why I was being requested to come in the presence of all the Olympians. Zeus said it was urgent in the Iris Message (IM). When I went inside and looked at the gods I saw was horrified.

"Chiron." Spoke Zeus's raspy voice. His face was older, his hair no more black, but all grey and white, and he no longer smelled like Ozone. He was coughing up blood and all the color left his face.

"Chiron, Gaea is awakening." said Lord Poseidon his voice very dry and barely audible.

"Chiron, you must help our children who will be the future Olympians win, and become successful. Take this scroll; it has the names of our children, the future Olympians." Muttered Athena.

She threw the scroll at my feet, and I picked it up. I looked at the scroll and the names Jason, Nico, Hazel, Reyna, Frank, Annabeth, Will, Piper, the Stoll twins, Thalia, Pollux and Leo were there. I bowed Lord and Lady. Tears were coming down my face now. How could the almighty gods who were immortals die?

"Tell our kids we love them a lot" said Poseidon before all of the bodies turned into dust and were whisked away by the wind.

Right after the Olympians died, the children came into the throne room. Time to fulfill the god's last wish.


	2. godhood and the merge

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Heroes of Olympus. Please review and tell me what you think, and how I can make this story better!**

Percy's POV

We all looked at Chiron quizzically. He looked nervous and sad at the same time, like a tragedy has just happened. Then I noticed that we were the only ones in the throne room. The gods were not sitting upon their thrones like they usually do. Something was up, I could feel it.

Annabeth's POV:

Chiron looked hurt and sad. I looked around and I saw the gods weren't on their thrones like usual. Chiron waved his hand and fifteen chairs magically appeared inside the throne room.

"Uh, Chiron, where are the gods? Don't they usually stay in the throne room?" asked Piper.

"Well… I have an announcement that I have to make. It has come to my attention that the fates have decided, that after millennia's of ruling, that it is time that the gods fade and new legacy of Olympians to begin, so naturally the gods have…died." Said Chiron his voice sounded hurt and he looked distraught.

Everyone started speaking all at once, not giving time for Chiron to say his other announcement.

Jason yelled an appropriate "SHUT IT! CHIRON DIDN'T FINISH!" which got us quiet.

"The former Lord of the Sky has also proclaimed that after millennia's of sleep, the great Earth Goddess Gaea has awoken from her deep slumber, and she is going to try to destroy the Olympians." Announced Chiron.

Now people were going crazy. Nobody listened to each other until Chiron had to stomp his hoofs on the ground for a good minute for the children to settle down.

"Well too bad for Gaea, because hmm let's see… There are no Olympians!" said Pollux son of Dionysus, who was clearly drunk in the Morning as he was swaying…

I had to intervene before things god out of hand. "Did my mom tell us what to do? I mean she wouldn't leave us without a plan, I- I just know she wouldn't." I asked Chiron

"Matter of fact the former gods DID leave you a plan. You children will take your respective spots as the new Olympians. You will become gods." Stated Chiron

We all dropped our mouths and stared at him.

"Take place upon your respective Throne's and you shall become gods.

Percy's POV:

I went around looking for dad's former throne, but… It was no longer to the right of Zeus's throne. It was the throne in the center. It was gold, with green trimming, and It had a trident symbol on the back of the chair, with an actual Trident leaning against the chair. I was confused, wasn't Jason supposed to be King?

"Uh Chiron, why is my chair where the King of God's chair is supposed to be?" I asked quizzically.

"The fates have organized the chairs to see who would be most fit to be the King and Queen of Gods. It looked like they chose you to be the King of Gods, and you Annabeth to be the queen." Said Chiron.

This was huge; I was the King of Gods? At least Annabeth is my Queen. I stared at Annabeth who was right next to me, and she gave me an encouraging smile.

When everyone sat down, I looked at Chiron He started saying a Ancient Greek incantation that I could understand.

"από τη βούληση του θανόντος Olympians, αφήστε τον κόσμο να ευημερήσουν με τους νέους θεούς, και αφήστε ένα νέο κληρονομιά να γεννηθεί!( **by the will of the deceased Olympians, let the world prosper with the new gods, and let a new legacy be born!**)

We all started to glow, Chiron looked away as we grew brighter and brighter, then the light went down and we were all 15 feet tall and in Greek Togas, each a different color.

All the minor gods and goddesses came into the throne room now and stood at the foot of our bases, clapping for us.

Chiron started Speaking again now. "I present to you, THE NEW OLYMPIANS!"

(I got some of these titles from )

Percy Jackson- God of seas, earthquakes, rivers, creator of horses, god of floods, droughts and King of Gods!

Annabeth Chase- Goddess of wisdom, battle strategy, warfare, handicrafts, reason, military war, and Queen of the Gods, and the Sea

Piper McLean- Goddess of beauty, love.

Leo Valdez- God of fire, blacksmiths, metalworking, sculpture, and volcanoes.

Thalia Grace- Goddess of the hunt, archery, wilderness, wild animals, and the moon.

Jason Grace- God of the skys, heavens, thunder, storms, and weather.

Reyna- Goddess of marriage, women, kings, heirs, and empires.

Will Solace- God of music, poetry, the sun, prophecies, healing, truth, archery, and light.

Katie Gardner- Goddess of agriculture, seasons, harvest, and grain.

Travis and Connor Stoll- Gods of travel, messengers, trade, thievery, cunning wiles, language, writing, diplomacy, and athletics.

Hazel Levesque- Goddess of the hearth, home, and cooking.

Nico di Angelo- God of the Underworld and the dead.

Frank Zhang- God of war, blood lust, violence, and courage.

Pollux Fasder- God of wine, parties, festivals, madness, civilization, and drunkenness.

All the minor God's then left, and Chiron came back into view, now smaller than usual because we are fifteen feet tall.

Jason's POV:

It is immensely cool being a god. Maybe now I can ask Piper out and we can live together for millennia's! Still it is relieving that I'm not King of gods. I can already see Percy sitting in his throne worried about what is to come. Everyone just sat there looking at Chiron for advice.

"So… Chiron what's the first order of business?" I asked

"Well, this scroll was given to me before the Gods faded. It contains what must be done to ensure the stability of Olympus. First order of business Percy and Annabeth you both must be married to seal the bond of the King and Queen of Olympus." Stated Chiron

Both heads shot up looked at Chiron then looked at each other then back at Chiron. Annabeth looked happy, but Percy was confused and looked like he was trapped in a corner. Nico who looked at Percy's confused face felt sympathy and quickly intervened before topic progressed.

"What is the second order of business then?" Nico asked.

"Well I must remind you that each god still has their duties, so tomorrow Will should rise the sun, Connor and Travis must deliver mail, Thalia should rise the moon at noon.. Stuff like that that each god has. Also you must have a majority vote before passing stuff like laws, and you must pass or revise 1 law per month.

"That's it, really? Guys it's just doing godly chores before you get playtime haha! Said Leo

I asked though "should we tell the camper's of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter? Also what about the Cabins?"

"We have added extra Olympian cabins for each of you. And I suggest that you tell the Camps tonight." Said Chiron

Percy's POV:

As people were getting up to leave, I felt like there was something I had to do. I then remembered, Gaea is awakening! I shot up from my chair and everyone was looking at me.

"Yes, Lord Percy, I believe we covered everything for today did we not?" asked Chiron.

"What about Gaea awakening, and threatening to kill us." I asked

"That is a topic you must discuss in a meeting with each other. I must get back to camp and help my pupils. Before he left, he gave each of us a to-do list with what needed to be done. See you my children." Said Chiron proudly and he walked out of the throne room.

My voice boomed over everyone else's. "So we must discuss what we will do to ensure both camps' safety during this upcoming war. Any ideas?" I asked

"Well I can get the Hephaestus kids to set up traps around Camp Half-Blood and we can build a Wall around the camp and forest." Said Leo.

"I'll try to get Clarisse to set up border patrol parties to secure the borders." Said Jason.

"Well… I have a crazy idea but it might work." Said Annabeth.

"We could bring the Roman campers over to Camp Half-Blood because it is closer to Mount Olympus, also isn't defending one camp easier than defending two camps, especially with more people?" asked Annabeth.

"Great idea but the Romans hate the Greeks, there would probably be a fight against each other won't they? If they did, it would cause many casualties that we won't want" said Reyna.

"Well we need both camps to work together to win this war, so I believe that merging the two camps is imperative. We can just tell both Camps of the problem that we are facing." Annabeth said.

"Well, let's all put this to a vote, Should we tell Chiron and Lupa to merge Camp Jupiter and Camp Half-Blood because we need them to work together?" I asked

After a couple minutes 13 hands went up for yes and 2 hands went up for no.

"The majority vote is yes. We shall tell Chiron and Lupa of our plan when we go to both camps to reveal that we are the new Olympians. Let's get to work people, we are flashing in to Camp Half-Blood at 6:30 P.M, It is 10:00 A.M right now, this leaves you eight and a half hours to finish your work. Council Meeting Over, you may leave to your houses." I boomed, and people walked to their new Olympus houses while talking to each other excitedly.

Jason's POV

As I finished walking Piper to her house she kissed me on the lips lightly and went inside. I then went across the street to my new house and opened the door. I must say, it was the coolest house I have ever seen. When I was looking at the flat screen TV, the door bell rang. I ran over and opened the door. It was Percy! I beckoned him inside and he walked in amazed.

"Hey Lord Percy what do you need? I was about to start my list of things to do." I stated

"Don't say lord… And that's just it. Do you know how to make a storm or hurricane?" He asked quizzically.

I looked at my own to-do list and I also saw make a thunderstorm in Florida. We both sat down and tried everything for a good one hour. I tried picturing the beaches on the coast of Miami, Florida, and then I thought about thunder and lightning. I then turned on the T.V. to Miami's weather, and the meteorologist said that it was thundering and will rain in 10 minutes. I got excited.

"Hey Percy! I just found out how to make a thunderstorm!" I said looking all accomplished.

"Nice man, I'm starting a hurricane from the mid Atlantic and it is en route to Florida!" I'm not sure but I think it's a category 3! Percy stated looking proud.

"We should make storms more often together man!" I said laughing.

**7 hours 15 minutes later:**

Annabeth's POV:

I Iris Messaged Chiron at Camp Half-Blood and asked him to mass up all of the kids at the Amphitheater. I then continued and went to each house and told each Olympian that in 15 minutes we are flashing into Camp Half-Blood. When I knocked on Jason's door Percy and Jason both answered with huge smile's like five year olds.

"Annabeth! Jason just made a thunderstorm in Miami, and I just made a category 3 hurricane! I think I'm going to name it Percy Jr.

Children… Since Nico was in the Underworld, I just Iris Messaged him to flash over.

We all flashed in near Thalia's tree, and walked over to the amphitheatre. When we walked in all the campers looked at us. Some noticed that we looked different. We walked to the middle and Chiron stomped his hooves to get the campers attention.

"I present to you Camp Half-Blood, the new Olympians!" Chiron exclaimed.

Murmurs went all around and people were looking at us. Clarisse was the first to speak.

"What happened to our parents seaweed brain?!" she questioned

Everyone was quiet waiting for us to say something. All the Olympians whispered to me that I was best suited to tell them… Great.

"Well… Today we found out that there is no such thing as true immortality. This morning the original Olympians have faded and they have chosen us to take their place." I said

Shouts and screams broke out and some people were crying.

"Quiet campers." Piper said, and her charmspeak washed over all of the campers making them stop yelling.

I started up again.

"Before the gods have faded they have told us of a threat. A threat greater than the second titan war. The Earth goddess Gaea has awoken and is going to try to overthrow the gods. We have a solution to this problem. We will after this meeting talk to Chiron and his roman counterpart Lupa, and ask them to merge both camps, this way we have more people, easier defense, and better chances of living. Your may leave campers. Chiron please meet us in the big house!" I said

The campers all left talking to each other. I overheard a lot of happy people and some angry. All of us walked over to the Big House and went into the Camp Council meeting room. We finally upgraded from a small room with a ping pong table to an actual meeting room with maps of camp Half-Blood on the wall and many tables with mini figurines that are acting out tactics. When we all sat down we looked at Chiron and Percy started to speak.

Percy's POV:

When we all sat down we looked at Chiron.

"Chiron we want to with Lupa's consent, move the roman demigods to Camp Half-Blood. It will be easier to defend one camp instead of two camps, especially with more campers. It will be safer for the demigods, and Annabeth who is the goddess of battle strategy thinks it's an imperative move that we will need to make if we are to defeat Gaea." I finally took another breath.

"I am up for the idea but my counterpart Lupa is less understanding as I am. Although, Once she finds out you are the new Olympians, she will probably agree. She has never went against a god's word." Chiron stated.

Jason's face lit up of seeing his camp Jupiter friends at Camp Half-Blood. "Well I'm sure Lupa will be understanding. Make the preparations for the extra campers in case." Jason said

"Of course my Lord. It shall be done immediately."

"Thanks Chiron. Also you mind telling the campers not to fight with the Romans if they come? We have to leave to Camp Jupiter now." Said Piper

We all stepped out of the camp's boundaries. Then Frank stood in front of us.

"We should all flash into the Wolf House, so we can talk to Lupa, and hopefully bring her along to convince the Campers at Camp Jupiter to come with us." Said Frank with courage in his voice that I never knew he had.

We all flashed into the yard of the Wolf House. The house was an all black shabby wooden house. We all went inside. We saw 3 stories to the house. The whole house was empty and there in the center of the house was a bed of cushions, and on top of them was the Lupa. She growled at us. I stepped up from the group so I could talk.

"I am Percy Jackson, and these are my friends."

"What are you? You smell of demigod, but also of if I'm not mistaken…gods. Lupa said

"Some of us are greek." I said

Lupa instantly growled. Travis and Connor Stoll stepped up.

"We present to you Percy Jackson, God of seas, earthquakes, rivers, creator of horses, god of floods, droughts and King of Gods!"

Lupa jumped up and bowed toward each of us.

"I am sorry Lord. Please excuse my rudeness. I have heard of the fading of the Olympians but I did not know who the new Olympians were."

Reyna stepped up this time, this being her home.

"It is alright Lupa we have a plan to propose to you." Reyna stated

"Please continue, former praetor, Reyna" said Lupa

"We have evaluated a threat to the gods that is worse than the Titan war. The Earth Goddess Gaea is awakening, and wants to destroy the gods and demigods." Reyna said

"And we want to bring the Roman demigods to Camp Half-Blood in Long Island. It is easier to defend one camp instead of two, especially with more people. And this way we can save more lives, and the Romans will be closer to Olympus." Said Hazel

"I give my permission. I will tell the Roman Legion immediately, you may come to Camp Jupiter if you wish."

We all walked out of the Wolf House and flashed in front of Camp Jupiter's walls. As soon as the campers saw Lupa, they opened the gates. Lupa called the Praetor John son of Bellona and asked him to mass up all of the soldiers at the main road. When they all massed up a total of around 240 campers in their ranks. Lupa walked forward and they saluted.

"It is my great pleasure to introduce to you the new Olympians!" Lupa said

All fifteen of us walked up. Most of the roman campers noticed Reyna, Frank, Jason, and Hazel as they walked up in front of them. Before we began to talk Annabeth turned to us.

"We should probably change to our roman forms. Just say your name in Latin and you will become your roman counterpart."

When we were done transforming, we looked taller, more muscular, stricter, and had more prominent noses. I walked up first.

"I am Percy Jackson, God of seas, earthquakes, rivers, creator of horses, god of floods, droughts and King of Gods. First I am here to announce that the Original Olympians have faded and that they have chosen us to become the new Olympians."

People started to talk after they deciphered what I said. Although a bark, from Lupa stopped all talking and they had their attention on us again. Frank started to talk now.

"Second we have found out of a threat to the gods and to the world. The Earth goddess Gaea is awakening from her long slumber and is going to try to destroy the gods and kill all demigods. And After numerous attacks on this camp in the last 2 months, we Olympians have decided that we will merge the Roman and Greek camp. Romans, we will transport you to Camp Half-Blood in Long Island, the Greek camp. This is because it is easier to defend one camp than two, especially with more numbers. Also you will be closer to Mount Olympus and it will be safer for all of us." Frank said proudly.

I turned around and told Jason and Nico to come next to me.

"Pack all your belongings, once you get to Camp Half-Blood you may build your buildings again. Camp Half-Blood will be a mix of Greek and Roman. We will be traveling to Camp Half-Blood soon. You may go pack your things. You have 2 hours.

**2 hours later:**

We all watched as the Roman demigods collapsed the coliseum, temples, barracks, the forum, the senate house, and New Rome. All of us were surprised at how fast they took the buildings down except for Hazel, Frank, Reyna, and Jason. The Roman demigods packed all their things up and got into ranks and cohorts. Each cohort had 40 people, so there was a total of 6 cohorts. Nico waved his hand and magical black steps popped up descended into the Underworld. Nico turned to Jason and me and told us the directions on how to navigate ourselves in the Underworld.

"We will be traveling using the Underworld. You can cover great distances within minutes by traveling in the Underworld rather than land. It is like the Labyrinth in a way, and only Jason Percy and I know how to navigate it." Said Nico.

Jason pointed at two cohorts, and the two cohorts marched with him up front down the steps into the Underworld. Once those two cohorts were down the steps, Nico pointed at two cohorts and led them down the steps into the Underworld. Then I led the last two cohorts down the steps into the Underworld. All the other gods flashed to Camp Half-Blood to make the final preparations for the Roman's arrival. We were walking through a huge hallway and you could hear Nico yelling directions to the 6 cohorts.

"GO STRAIGHT UNTIL YOU SEE STEPS GOING UP!" yelled Nico.

Ten minutes later we went up the steps and formed into cohorts and ranks again. When I went up the steps, surprisingly we were in front of Thalia's pine tree. Peleus the dragon that protects the Golden Fleece was sleeping. We went past the Camp border and massed in front of the Big House. All the Greek Demigods were on the other side of the big house and the Gods, Chiron, and Lupa were in between.

"WELCOME ROMAN DEMIGODS TO CAMP HALF-BLOOD! THIS WILL BE YOUR NEW CAMP, SO MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME, AND YOU MAY BEGIN YOUR WORK. I MUST REMIND YOU, PLEASE DO NO FIGHT, WE MUST GET ALONG FOR THE SAKE OF DEFEATING GAEA!" yelled Chiron.

All the Roman demigods scattered.

"Yes they are splitting up so they can re create New Rome, the Coliseum, senate house, barracks, cohorts, and the temples." said Reyna.

Camp is going to get a lot more interesting for the demigods.

**Please review! I will be updating regularly. Again this is my first Fanfiction so I will take constructive criticism and such. I tried making it long so you have something to read. I feel like this isn't my best chapter because it has no real action, but the action will start soon! I am going to be working on Chapter 3 now haha!**


End file.
